kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Graduation, Part 2/Transcript
Graduation, Part 2 (Drakken and Kim are prisoners aboard the Lowardian's space which is set to conquer the Earth. Warhok and Warmonga are celebrating their success so far.) Warhok: Objective: Total planetary domination! Drakken: Uurgghhhhh! That was my objective! (Warhok pushes a button launching more alien attack craft to land on Earth. These craft land and begin to attack and destroy everything, decimating cities, houses, cars and anything else in their path.) Kim: Hey, We're a pretty tough planet! Drakken: Yes! Tough! (Drakken's flower petals pop out around his head again. Kim can only sigh and hang her head.) Warhok: Victory is ours! Warmonga: And I am confident we set a new Lowardian invasion record. Drakken: Oh, please! I call bull buttons! You can't just conquer the world in the time it takes to order a pizza! Kim: Maybe you can't......apparently, they can. (The school is in the dark after the destruction done by the alien attack craft, but then suddenly lights up again.) Jim, Tim: Hoo-sha! Slim: Pretty slick, fellas! Electrochemical energy. Jim: Take the operating principles of a potato battery... Tim: Substitute the mystery meat... Jim, Tim: You can power the whole school. Rufus: Booya! (Mrs. Stoppable and Mrs. Dr. Possible are in the school gymnasium helping out.) Mrs. Stoppable: Okey-doke. Everyone is accounted for. Mrs. Dr. Possible: And handling the crisis well. (Barkin is siittng in the middle of the gym floor, crying like a baby. Nana comes up to talk to him.) Nana: Now just listen to Nana. These kids need to see adults who are brave and strong. Barkin: You want me to pull myself together? Nana: No, I want you to hide in the nurses office until this whole business blows over! (In the chemistry lab room of the high school, Wade, Mr. Dr. Possible, and Ron huddle around a computer now made functional.) Wade: Ok, I uplinked to Jim's and Tim's satellite. Definitely getting a clearer picture. Ron: And? Mr. Dr. Possible: It's bad. Wade: Bad doesn't begin to describe it! First they took out the power.....all over the planet! They activated these machines.....everywhere! And they can't be stopped!....at least by conventional means. Ron: Well, uhhh.... what about Kim? Wade: ............Nothing yet. (Ron goes to the window and looks up into the star filled sky.) Ron: If Kim's lost in the stars.......I'm finding her! We're going to need a rocket! (Ron starts up his scooter for a run to the space center, Mr. Dr. Possible riding behind him. They'll have to ride the gauntlet past the attack craft to get there. They keep running, trying to avoid the machines spotting them. In the distance, Ron sees Bueno Nacho, one of the few buildings left intact.) Ron: Phew......well at least they didn't... (Suddenly one of the attack craft smashes Bueno Nacho, then comes after Ron and Mr. Dr. Possible. Ron has to swerve to avoid getting hit.) Ron: Ohhh! Why is it never Cow n' Chow?! (Back in the space ship. Kim and Drakken are being transported to a prison cell in the ship's brig. A giant laser pops out of the floor and looks them over) Computer voice: Prisoner confinement complete. Kim: Okay!.....good. Drakken: What aspect of ‘held prisoner aboard an alien space craft' is good? Kim: It's good that there not paying attention to us. They think we're trapped here. Drakken: Aren't we? Kim: Not for long. Drakken: Hmmmmph... I find your youthful optimism irritating! Kim: (irked) Would you just........ (A plant vine suddenly starts growing out of Drakken's neck.) Kim: What is that? Drakken: What is what? Kim: On your neck. Drakken: On my neck?... is it a bug? Get it off! Get it off! (He finally gets a look at the plant vine. It pops out a flower on the end of its tendril.) Drakken: Oh... this again... (The flower petals around his neck suddenly pop out again.) Drakken: This is not helping! Beat it! (The vine starts to stretch out away from Drakken and the laser follows it.) Kim: Spankin'! Drakken: Ahhh!... tween slang! Kim: Drakken!! Drakken: What?! Kim: Your flower! Drakken: Just because it grew on me doesn't make it my flower! It's not like I can say, ‘Flower! Attack Kim Possible!' and it'd...... (The flower unexpectedly follows Drakken's command. It wraps itself around Kim and lifts her in the air, constricting her tightly as she groans and struggles.) Drakken: Oh.... (The laser tracks the vine and seems to deem it a threat. It takes aim at it and Kim.) Kim: (Gasps) (The laser fires. When the dust clears, Drakken cannot see anything of Kim.) Drakken: You were a worthy foe....you were indeed all that! Farewell, Kim Possible! (Behind him. Kim gets up from the floor of the brig cell. The laser succeded in destroying its primary target, the vine, but it also destroyed Kim's shackles, leaving her free. Her graduation gown is in tatters. She uses her honor roll sash to tie it around her waist.) Kim: Hello, Drakken...... (Kim jumps in front of Drakken. The laser starts to fire and she jumps out of the way. The laser hits Drakken's shackles and destroys them. She grabs Drakken as she ducks another blast from the laser. This one destroys the cell door and she and Drakken escape out of it. They take a breather in the hallway, and the vine from Drakken's neck grows back out. Drakken gets an idea.) Drakken: Oh! Hmmm.......flower, take out that cannon. (The vine and flower attack the laser cannon and constrict it, causing it to blow up.) Kim: That is one tough mutant flower! Drakken: (laughs) I should have gone green years ago! (Back in Middleton, Ron and Dr. Mr. Possible are being chased by attack craft. The craft start to land all around them.) Mr. Dr. Possible: Uh.....Ronald. I think we'd might be better off on...... Ron: FOOT!!! (They both bail off the scooter just before it runs right into one of the attack craft and is smashed to pieces. They take off running towards the space center, still being chased by the machines. When they arrive at the gate, Ron tries to open them by pushing.) Ron: Uggh! Aggghh! (Dr. Mr. Possible swipes his security clearance card through the sensor to open the front gate. But nothing happens.) Mr. Dr. Possible: No power! It can't read my I.D.! (Suddenly, one of the attack craft tries to go after them with one of its legs. Instead, it smashes the gate.) Ron: Agggh! Mr. Dr. Possible: Oh.......good timing there. (They try to run in, but the machine manages to trap them between its legs and runs a force field around them. Ron tries to run though it but is shocked and bounces off of it.) Ron: We don't have time for this! (Mr. Possible grabs a metal bar off the ground and makes to strike at the force field with it.) Mr. Dr. Possible: Now hold on, Ronald. Anything is possible for a.... Owwww! Good garden party! That is hot! (blows on his hands) (Ron then looks up and sees a shadow not too far off. He sees green plasma light up.) Ron: Hey....I know that glow! Wait, okay.....Is this good or bad? (Shego slashes the legs of the attack craft with green plasma and it starts to fall. She compltetely destroys one of its legs, which shuts down the force field. Ron powers on his rocket roller skates and grabs Mr. Dr. Possible to skate off in the nick of time, before the destroyed craft crashes where they were.) Shego: Argggh! (As she destroys the machine.) Mr. Dr. Possible: Whoa! Thanks, Ronald. You wore rocket skates to the graduation? Ron: Yeah, you never know, you know? Shego: Okay, where is ‘miss pris'? (Ron and Dr. Mr. Possible point to the sky.) Shego: Great! I was banking on Kimmy to do her ‘save the world' thing. Ron: Where's Drakken? Shego: See previous. (And points up to the sky as they did.) Mr. Dr. Possible: Luckily, we can power up off the grid here at the space center. (Inside the space center at Mr. Dr. Possible's lab where the Keppler II is housed, the lights come on and the Keppler II on its launch pad. Shego looks around. Mr. Dr. Possible comes back out dressed in a space suit, carrying a spare. The space suit has flying capability. Ron gets dressed in the spare suit.) Shego: Huh...... Mr. Dr. Possible: Now, sometimes it's something like this to bring hero and villain together to work for the common good. Ron: This happened to you before? Mr. Dr. Possible: No! Heavens no. But in college I wrote a Captain Constellation fan fic with a very similar scenario. Shego: Why am I always surrounded by geeks? (then to Mr. Dr. Possible) Okay, what's the plan? Mr. Dr. Possible: Ronald and I take the Keppler II up to the alien mothership. You monitor here at mission control. Shego: Good plan, good plan.....one twist....... (Shego has taken Mr. Dr. Possible's space suit and is now in the pilot's seat of the Keppler II, switching on the controls to power it up. Ron is sitting beside her as Mr. Dr. Possible is banging on the window from the outside in protest, dressed only in his underwear. Shego and Ron can't hear him.) Shego: Is he always this excitable? Ron: Yeah... you know he doesn't have the same missing trouser experience as I do. Mr. Dr. Possible: This isn't the plan! Shego: (To Ron) I needed the space suit. (Shego hits the throttle and the Keppler II takes off into space. As she pours on the power, Ron and Rufus, also dressed in his own miniaturized space suit, are grunting from the G Forces they are experiencing.) (Back on the alien space ship Kim and Drakken are trying to avoid the alien hallway patrols. Drakken's flower petals pop back out around his neck and Kim grabs him and them and pulls him back out of sight.) Drakken: Owww! (Kim looks out into the hallway) Kim: We have to time this so that ‘hovery-guardy' thing doesn't see us. Drakken: Why do you get to be in charge? You are not the boss of me! (Drakken walks away and walks into a wall with a control pannel of buttons and triggers a button which opens the floor up. Drakken falls down the hole but Kim grabs him with the grappler and pulls him up.) Drakken: Agggh! Errrg! Kim: And that's why I'm in charge! Drakken: Mmmmmmgghhh! (Back on the Keppler.) Ron: Shego, can I ask you something? Shego: Ahh!... School bus rules apply here. Don't talk to the driver. Ron: When you went from hero to villain....uh.....that must of been like an epic change. Shego: Okay, Why are you still talking? Ron: I mean you on a new path with no idea what comes next and wasn't that kind of......scary? Shego: No. I don't scare. Ron: Oh, I do. Shego: Yeah, I've noticed. (The alien mother ship suddenly comes into view, and it is big.) Shego: Okay, I take it back. That is scary. All right. We need to figure a way in. Ron: Uh... easy. Look for the garbage hatch. Shego: Oh, yeah. I'm sure they have a garbage......Ehh...... (The ship's garbage hatch opens and garbage bags come flying out.) Ron: And the first booyah in space.......A Booyah! (Shego guns the Keppler) Shego: Hang on! (Ron grabs onto Shego.) Shego: Not to me! (Shego knocks Ron back into his seat and pilots the Keppler past the garbage bags and into the garbage hatch just before it closes.) (The scene switches and Drakken and Kim are running though the hallways as Shego and Ron come though a door from the garbage room and they all run into each other.) Ron: KP! Kim: Ron! (Ron and Kim embrace and hug each other.) Drakken: Shego!.... (Drakken and Shego run to embrace each other and then suddenly stop short, realizing they were about to hug like Kim and Ron did.) Drakken: Umm...Ehhh, Uh......'bout time you got here! Shego: Yeah, yeah, I've got a lot on my plate now so.... you know.... just...(clears throat) (Ron and Kim pull apart and talk.) Kim: Did they really conquer Earth? Ron: Well, everyone's hiding from giant machines of destruction, if that's what you mean. Kim: Yeah, that's what I mean. (Drakkens flower petals pop back around his neck.) Shego: Still?.... Drakken: Yes!....Still! (The ship's general alarm sounds. Red lights start flashing all around them.) Shego: Uh... I think they found the Keppler! Ron: That's our ride back to earth! Shego: Yeah... not anymore! Looks like we have to bring this whole bucket down. Come On! Drakken: Oh! Now she's in charge! (They run on until they find themselves in the room with the central power core of the ship. The machinery there is extremely loud and everyone is covering their ears.) Kim: Congratulations! You found the loudest room in the ship! Shego: Try the central power core! Do some damage here! You'll get results. Ron: If I were an off switch, where would I be? Drakken: Oh! This is highly advanced alien technology! It's not going to be as simple as finding an....... (Rufus finds the off switch and switches it to the off position. The noise suddenly quiets down and goes away.) Drakken: ......off switch.......mmmmmmmhhh..... (Rufus just snickers. The ship begins to lose power and fall to earth. The scene switches to the ship's bridge.) Warmonga: Oh! What madness is this? Warhok: They found the ‘off' switch! Warmonga: Ugh! Long have I questioned the wisdom of that accursed switch! (Warmonga and Warhok take off running towards the central power core and run into Kim and Shego along the way.) Warhok: You!.... and... Shego: And you must be Mr. Warmonga. Warmonga: She is the blue imposter's battle mate. Shego: Whoa! Time out! Yeah, the two teens, uhh, are a thing, but there is nothing going on with me and Dr. D! Kim: Nothing? Shego: Nothing! Warmonga: Then why were you so threatened by my arrival? Shego: I don't know... maybe because you're NINE FEET TALL?! Warhok: Denial, It's more then just a river on the planet which we now control. (Suddenly, Ron, who is flying with his space suit with Drakken holding onto his back, flies through and runs into Warmonga and Warhok, knocking them off of their feet and they go flying past them down the corridor out of control caroming off of the walls as they go along. Shego then powers up her rockets on her space suit and flies upward, extending a hand out to Kim.) Shego: Come on... we'd better help. Kim: See? You do care. (Shego just groans and grabs Kim's hand. Drakken is riding on Ron's back and Shego and Kim soon catch up. Kim extends her hand and grabs onto Ron's hand. The alien ship is starting to plummet into the earth's atmosphere and explosions start to occur outside.) Drakken: Aggghhh! Kim: Now what? Shego: Uhh....you're the hero, Kimmy. I thought you could do anything.... Ron: Uh, ‘piggy back' thing really drags down my coolness. Drakken: Well pardon me! Not all of us have the power of flight! Ron: Oh! Complain, complain! You know when life gives you lemons........ Drakken: I complain about the lemons!! (Suddenly, Drakken gets a weird look on his face, the look of a ‘Eureka' moment.) Ron: Dude, you okay? Drakken: Uhhhh.... Shego: Dr. D? Drakken: Unnnnhhhh...my mind... it's racing!.. it's uncanny! I see every detail! Kim: Of what? Drakken: My greatest plan ever! Ron: To save the world? Drakken: (Looking horror stricken momentarily) Do not make me say those words! (The alien space ship is plummeting through the upper atmosphere and its hull is glowing red from the heat generated by the friction. Suddenly Kim, Ron, Shego, and Drakken burst out of the side of the ship. Kim is riding on an alien hover bike. Shego is flying through use of her space suit, as is Ron with Drakken on his back.) Kim: Hope they don't mind if I borrow. (There's another explosion bursting out from the side of the ship Warmonga and Warhok come flying out to chase after them. Warhok flies using special wings, and Warmonga flies using a surfboard.) Warhok: Arrrgghhhh! Shego: I think they mind. (Shego plucks Drakken from Ron's back and carries him off.) Shego: Come on, Dr. D! Drakken: Aghhhh! Pulllitup!....Aaaghggghhhhhhh!...... Shego: Is the screaming part of your plan?! (Warmonga and Warhok chase after after Kim and Ron, screaming their war cries.) Warmonga: Warmonga! Warhok: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kim: (talking on the Kimmunicator while evading Warmonga's blasts from her staff) So, what do you think, Wade? Wade: It sounds....... good......... Kim: Except for the fact that it's Drakken plan? Wade: Well, he doesn't have the best track record..... Kim: Then he's due! Wade: That's one way to look at it. What's Ron think? Kim: He's still a little..........distracted. (Ron and Warhok are actually flying side by side. Warhok is not firing, just listening to Ron with his blaster ready in his hand.) Ron: What? Now what if Kim goes off to some fancy, schmancy college on the other side of the world, while I'm stuck at home jockeying for Smarty Mart employee of the month? Warhok: Warhok will not be ignored! Ron: Oh, I am with you, man! But out of sight, out of mind, you know. She gets wrapped up in her studies. I call. I text. Does she answer? Sorry! Busy! It's killing me! (Warhok aims his laser gun at Ron and prepares to fire. Rufus sees this and slaps Ron, alerting him in time to avoid Warhok's attack. He then flies evasively to avoid the attacks.) Ron: Ow! Hey, what? Whoa! Whoooooooooooaaaaaa! (Shego and Drakken are back at Drakken's alpine lair which is overrun by plant vines and flowers. He goes and retrieves another super high pollinator weapon he has stored there in a secret compartment.) Drakken: Eeaagh! Ehhh! Ugggh! (As he lifts it up, the flower petals appear around his neck again. Shego reaches up and pulls a petal off.) Shego: So you and your little plant potion are going to save the world? Drakken: That's right! This time! For the first time, victory will be mine! (A rock falls and hits Drakken in the face.) Drakken: Urk........Huh? (Drakken looks up to see one of the alien machines come smashing through the roof of his lair.) Shego: Dr. D! Move! (Drakken drops the super high Pollinator on his foot.) Drakken: Oww! (Shego flys up and knocks him out of the way from being crushed by the leg of one of the attacking machines. The super high pollinator weapon goes bouncing across the floor and Drakken chases after it.) Drakken: My high pollinator mutagen! (Shego avoids the legs of the alien machines from crushing her as she flies after Drakken who runs into one of the legs from another alien machine. He's pinned against it as the super high pollinator weapon bounces the other way off after hitting one of the other legs of the alien machine.) Drakken: Noooooooooooooooo! (Shego flies and pulls Drakken off of the alien machine's leg, spins around, and flies off in the other direction. Drakken grabs hold of the super high pollinator weapon as they fly by it and then out of a crack in the wall of the lair.) (The scene changes to Kim and Ron who are still being pursued by Warmonga and Warhok. They are flying side by side now over the ocean.) Ron: I wish I felt more ready. Kim: I don't like Drakken being the Earth's last hope either, but..... (Warmonga and Warhok are firing blasts at them now.) Ron: Noooo..... I'm talking about graduation and, uh,... and us, and what comes after. This whole thing has shown me that......I can't live without you. (Kim looks at Ron in concern. Suddenly, the blasts are coming closer to them.) Kim: Ron, please, get a grip. Nothing is going to come between us! (An alien war machine suddenly appears before them. They have to split up to fly around them.) Kim: .....except that..... (They have hit land now and are flying through the city down a street with tall buildings to either side.) Warmonga: This reminds me of our first Thorgoggle hunt on the moon of Parfa. You gave me the beast's spine as a trophy. Warhok: You can have this entire planet as a trophy after these two are annihilated. (Warhok pushes a button on his wrist control unit and this causes all of the alien machines in the area to attack Kim and Ron. One of the alien machines clips Ron's space suit and his jet pack malfunctions. He starts to fall.) Ron: Kim! I've been hit! Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Kim catches Ron on the alien hover bike, but then it is hit as well. Both of them tumble to the ground.) Ron: See? You, you see how I can't live without you? At the very least were talking major bone breakage! (The war machines continue to rampage through the city towards them.) Kim: Okay, look. Remember at graduation when I started to say I had a confession? Ron: That was you? I thought that was Reager. Kim: It was me. Anyway, you don't think I'm scared too? Ron: You? Scared? (They stand there looking at each other as Warhok and Warmonga fly up to them, their war machines surrounding them all.) Warhok: Of course she is...... (Warhok and Warmonga land before Kim and Ron.) Warhok: This ends now! (Suddenly Shego flies up from behind, Dr. Drakken flying up behind her in his flying car with the super high pollinator strapped to his back.)) Shego: Not yet! But very, very soon.....Dr. D! Drakken: Prepare to taste defeat! And boy, is it salty! (Drakken's flower petals pop up around his neck pop again.) Drakken: Urkhh!.... (Drakken then begins to spray his super high pollinator mutagen fluid all over the alien machines. Nothing happens. Warmonga and Warhok start to laugh.) Warmonga: These Earthers are inferior pests, but they are amusing. Drakken: Attaaackkkk! (The mutagen fluid starts to grow the flowers and vines all over the machines. They begin to cover the machines with vines and then suddenly flower up.) Warhok: (smiling in a bemused manner.) It is a cheerful attack. Warmonga: Oh.......blue imposter, what were you thinking? Drakken: Take 'em down, boys! Or is it girls? Oh, I could never get the whole pistel and stamen thing. (Warmonga and Warhok start to laugh again, but then the machines start to fall as the vines constrict around the legs of the war mahcines and cause them to tumble down.) Warmonga: Lowardian technology destroyed by... by flowers! Warhok: This insult will not stand! (Warhok launches off the ground to go after Drakken. Ron powers up the jetpack and launches up after him carrying Kim in his hands. He flips Kim up into a somersault and she lands on Warhok's back and removes his winged jet pack. He falls yelling.) Warhok: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Warhok falls in a web of vines and they grab hold of him and restrain him. Warmonga jumps on her hover surf board and takes off after Shego.) Warmonga: For Lowardia! Shego: Forrr-get it! (Shego heads right for Warmonga, ducks and splits her hover board in half with her green plasma power. Warmonga falls and gets entrapped in the vines along with Warhok. Kim is flying on Warhok's winged jet pack, guiding it into one of the alian war machines. She jumps off of it just before they collide and explode. Ron catches her as she falls and flies her off. They land back on the ground where Shego is waiting. Drakken is close by, above them in his air car.) Kim: Okay. This was real. But I've got to graduate before some other disaster strikes. Shego: And stick us with clean-up duty? Kim: Please and thank you. Shego: Yeah... No!... No... way! (Kim gives Shego the puppy dog pout face.) Shego: Agghhh... just go! (Suddenly Warhok appears and backhands Shego away, slamming her into a rock and knocking her out. Kim and Ron look at him in surprise.) Warhok: Did you think that the most fierce warrior in the galaxy could be defeated by flowers and children? Ron: I am not a child! Check your calendar. It's graduation day! (Ron charges Warhok. Warhok hits him and whacks him back into Kim, knocking her out. Ron slides further on past her digging a rut in the ground. Ron looks up to see Warhok, with Warmonga smiling beside him, holding up an unconscious Kim Possible upside down by her leg and laughing. Suddenly a ghostly sounding voice comes out from behind Ron.) Sensei: Summon the mystical monkey power..... Ron: Sensei? Warhok: Come Warmonga, we will take this one as a trophy. She will look handsome mounted beside your Thorgoggle spine. (Sensei's phantasmal image appears behind Ron. Ron looks back and sees him.) Sensei: You are the monkey master.... Ron: I am? Sensei: Mmmmm. This is your destiny. You are ready.... (Ron looks back at Warhok and steels himself for battle.) Ron: I am!.......Hey! Warhok! (Warhok looks up at Ron and frowns, then throws Kim roughly off to the side. Ron and Warhok face off. Ron suddenly launches a flying drop kick that makes Warhok back off. Warhok and Warmonga look at each other and smile. Warhok may finally have an opponent worth fighting now and he looks forward to the fight. Ron has assumed a defensive stance and simply waves Warhok to come after him if he dares. Warhok grins wider and they charge each other. They come to full blows and Ron is now in the full expression of his mystical monkey power. Each strike that Ron lands is filled with the blue energy of the MMP). Sensei: His monkey power is strong. Booyah! (Ron and Warhok battle until Ron finally summons enough MMP to blast Warhok away from him, flattening him on his back. Warhok gets back up again to re-engage Ron. But Ron starts to summon the full power of his gift. The sky goes dark. The blue energy of the mystical monkey power fills Ron and he glows with it, lifting him up off of the ground as a whirlwind rips all around whipping all the loose debris and making it fly all around. Kim and Shego both wake up and look on in amazement, as do Warmonga an Warhok.) Kim: Huh? Shego: Huh...... (The blue power fills Ron and all the flying debris suddenly falls down on the ground. Ron also lands as Warmonga and Warhok jump forward to engage Ron. He is bristling with blue energy as they attack. Ron grabs each of them by their arms and with a great heave hurls them into the air directly into the path of their disintegrating mother ship.) Ron: Unnnghhhhh! Warmonga: Frackle!!!! (Warmonga and Warhok collide with the falling space ship and it explodes, killing them. Ron is floating in the air again. The danger over, he powers down and lands on the ground next to Kim. Rufus looks confused as to what happened. Ron looks at Kim serenely as Kim stares in awe at him. He gently helps her up and then she suddenly embraces him as Shego watches. They both stand there that way for some time. Drakken finally flies up in his air car.) Drakken: Wait.....what happened? What did I miss? Shego: I don't know. But I think the sidekick just stepped up... monkey style. Drakken: Monkey style?? Nnnnnghh!... What's that? Shego: You had to be here.... (The scene ends with Shego and Drakken just watching Kim and Ron hugging each other.) (Back at the stadium the graduation ceremony is back underway. Barkin is announcing the graduates as they come across the top of a broken alien war machine to receive their diplomas.) Barkin: Pete Peterson. (Pete Peterson goes up and receives his diploma.) Barkin: Kimberly Anne Possible. (Kim runs up to the podium and hugs Barkin.) Kim: Thanks, Mr. Barkin! Barkin: Uh... Yeah...(as he disengages her from him) ...uh (clears throat) Well, things are going to be boring here without you, Possible. Kim: You've still got the tweebs. (Barkin' face suddenly registers with dread. Jim and Tim are playing around with what was left of one of the alien machines. They activate a laser that disintegrates a car in the parking lot.) Jim: Hick-a-bick-a-boo? Tim: Hoo-sha. Kim: That was your car, wasn't it? Barkin: It was...........*sigh* (Kim runs over and hugs her dad as Barkin announces the rest of the graduates.) Barkin: Ronald Reager..........Bonnie Rockwaller. (Bonnie runs up and pushes Ron Reager off the stage before he gets his diploma.) Bonnie: Finally! (Barkin suddenly pulls Bonnie's diploma up away from her, not letting her have it.) Barkin: Wait a minute! You blew off all your classes the last week of school. Bonnie: Uh, yeah! Nothing important happens the last week. Barkin: Except my pop quiz and home work, which you missed. Thus, you did not pass and that makes you one credit short. (Bonnie looks horror stricken.) Bonnie: Noooooooooooo! Barkin: (grinning) See you in summer school. (Bonnie angrily throws her graduation cap on the ground and jumps up and down on it. Then she runs over into Junior's arms.) Bonnie: This is so unfair! Junior: Be strong, my love! I will be at your side through this.....thing... this summer... school. Bonnie: Really? Junior: No, my actual person will be lounging by the pool. But my heart.. my heart will be with you in that stuffy class room. Bonnie: You are the sweetest! (Bonnie embraces Junior lovingly. Back at the podium, Barkin makes a face before announcing the next graduate's name....) Barkin: Ronald Stoppable! (Ron flies down from above in the space suit and hovers in front of Barkin, who looks at him disapprovingly. Ron just smiles smugly) Ron: Mr. B...... Barkin: Just couldn't follow the graduation dress code! Non-conformist punk! Ron: I gotta be true to my essential Ronness. (Ron takes his diploma and flies over to his parents. Hana starts imitating karate moves. Kim hugs her parents, then Monique. They throw their caps in the air as does the rest of the graduating class. Zita and Felix hug in celebration. Jim and Tim are still experimenting with the alien laser and accidently disintegrate Ron Reager's cap before he can toss it up.) Music: This is our year, This is our game, It's our turn to make a change Come on, come on, let's shout it out, This is our year, Come on, This is our year, This is our game, It's our turn to make a change, Come on, come on, let's shout it out, This is our year, (At the United Nations, Drakken is being presented with a medal for his efforts in ‘saving the world'. He looks a little uncomfortable with it. He goes up to the podium as everyone there begins to applaud him, except for the two rows of villains seated to his left. All of Kim's major villains are there, apparently invited by Drakken to witness the event. Frugal Lucre is standing up waving a huge foam ‘you're number one' hand with Drakken's name on it. All the other villains are frowning. Even a stoned Monkey Fist is there. As they look on, Shego is standing nest to Drakken in a sleek green dress. A flower vine comes out of Drakken and suddenly entwines the both of them together as they both smile at each other.) Today is the very first day, of all of our tomorrows, he-e-ey, Don't look back,'cause we're gonna have a good time, Let's start right now, and shout it out loud, (The scene changes to the celebration of the school senior class up in the hills overlooking Middleton on a beach like piece of ground. There is a volleyball game game going on and Kim and Ron are dancing with some of their other classmates. Bonnie is sitting off to one side surrounded by books she has to study for summer school, looking miserable. Rufus is siiting on one of the volleyball poles, officiating the game. Kim and Ron are playing. Kim jumps up and spikes the ball, which hits Bonnie in the head. Junior is there and picks Bonnie up and kisses the hurt away. Bonnie smiles and laughs and hugs him back.) This is our year, This is our game, It's our turn to make a change Come on, come on, let's shout it out This is our year This is our year, Shout it out We're the ones it's all about Come on, come on, and make it clear This is our year, Stand up! Stand up! Shout it out! Shout it out! We're the ones! We're the ones! It's all about! It's all about! Stand up! Stand up! Shout it out! Shout it out! We're the ones! We're the ones! It's all about! It's all about! (Jim, Tim, and Ron Reager are playing with a modified version of the alien laser beam which fires up and strikes Barkin's new car...and disintegrates it. Jim, Tim, and Ron Reager make a run for it as Barkin chases them angrily. Then in a scene straight out of Grease, Ron and Kim run through the crowd and jump into the Sloth, which is now in convertible mode. They buckle up and drive off, as everyone behind waves goodbye at them. Kim fires up the rockets for second gear and the Sloth takes off into the sky. Ron and Kim look back and wave goodbye. Then Kim looks at Ron.) This is our year, This is our game, It's our turn to make a change Come on, come on, and shout it out This is our year, our year This is our year, This is our game, It's our turn to make a change Come on, come on, and shout it out This is our year Kim: Told you graduation wasn't the end of the world. (Ron pulls Kim in close and kisses her as they fly off and disappear into the moonlight.) This is our year, This is our game, It's our turn to make a change Come on, come on, and shout it out This is our year (End Credits) (The Villains are gathered in a cafeteria break room somewhere. The Señor Seniors are at a table with Bonnie, but then become shocked as the girl shape changes into Camille Leon. DNAmy and Adrena Lynn are seated at a table with a stone Monkey Fist. Duff Killigan is sitting at a table by himself. Drakken and Dementor are at another table conversing.) Professor Dementor: You must admit that it is exquisitely amusing. Drakken: Okay, Dementor, I'd really rather not talk about it. Professor Dementor: But the irony! As a mad scientist, you have been a total failure your entire career! Drakken: New topic please! Professor Dementor: Okay, okay. Why the blue skin? Drakken: Glad you asked! Funny story...not funny ha ha....but, it was a Tuesday.......... Category:Transcripts